


Une Entrave à la Vie ?

by Arthur_V_Alder



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Wheelchairs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/pseuds/Arthur_V_Alder
Summary: Sherlock Holmes a été diagnostiqué d'une scoliose dégénérative lorsque John Watson, son amant de toujours fut appelé au front de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Le détective attend son retour avec impatience et réticence. Le début de l'acceptation de soi.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Une Entrave à la Vie ?

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre du Challenge Mensuel (Novembre) du Collectif NoName, sur le thème du Handicap, proposé par Flo'wTralala !
> 
> Défi de l'auteur : quel est votre personnage de fiction préféré, tous médias confondus, et pourquoi ?  
Sherlock Holmes, j'ai grandit avec cette figure tant par un dessin animé, que l'oeuvre de Doyle, que les mangas avec Detective Conan. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce personnage qui m'animait, un profond respect des lois mais qui pouvait les enfreindre dès qu'il les jugeait injuste, un immense sens de la justice, des approches scientifiques qui me parlent, et une amitié sans faille pour le bon Watson. Un modèle relationnel qui m'a fait rêvé et m'a donné envie jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il n'était pas forcément très sain en application. 
> 
> Je m'étais dit que je n'écrirais plus sur ces deux idiots, pourtant m'y revoilà, merci Flo'w!

Dans les rues londoniennes on célébrait la victoire de l’Empire britannique. On s’était dit plus jamais et pourtant l’histoire s’était répétée. Depuis sa fenêtre, un vieil homme dans son fauteuil souriait aux enfants célébrant la fin de la guerre. Ses mains qui autrefois maniait le bartitsu avec une précision folle, tremblaient désormais. Non seulement la vieillesse s’emparait de ce corps si mince, d’une silhouette élancée, mais l’attente usait également ce corps affaiblit. 

Soumettre son corps à de si grands risques de rupture n’était pas sans conséquences. C’est ainsi qu’à la veille de la guerre on diagnostiquait au plus grand détective une scoliose dégénérative. Interdiction formelle de se mouvoir outre mesure sous réserve de finir en fauteuil roulant. La fougue qui continuait de l’animer eut raison de sa colonne quand bien même son amant de médecin lui avait remonté les bretelles.

C’est arrivé dans le courant de l’année 1942, alors seul chez lui. Un jeune irrégulier l’avait trouvé là, étalé dans son salon et s’était empressé de le relever. Quoi de plus humiliant pour Sherlock Holmes qui pensait alors que la drogue serait la seule à pouvoir le vaincre. Mycroft suite à cet incident lui soutenait d’aller dans le Sussex.

“Watson m’attendra à Baker Street !

\- Sherlock, nous en avons déjà longuement discuté.

\- Il reviendra, j’en suis certain.”

Personne n’aurait pu lui tenir tête ce jour-là. Ils s’étaient fait une promesse et si Holmes n’était pas le meilleur pour les tenir, il avait confiance en son Watson. Malgré son âge mais vu ses états de service, le gouvernement anglais jugea qu’il serait utile sur le front. Les plus jeunes et plus fougueux s’imaginaient déjà le pire.

Pourtant, depuis sa fenêtre de Baker Street, la grande et maigre silhouette de son locataire se redressa tant bien que mal. Au loin, venant de Regent’s Park, un homme trapu et amaigri à la claudication plus marquée se dirigeait vers son foyer. Le temps semblait s’être arrêté l’espace d’un instant. Holmes pouvait entendre le fracas de la canne contre les pavés humides, le clapotis lorsque ce dernier franchissait une flaque. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, son regard jusqu’à lors éteint, s’illumina et étincela. Il maudit alors sa condition ne lui permettant plus de descendre accueillir son héros. Serrant les poings, crispant sa mâchoire, son corps devint subitement tendu, tandis que l’instant se devait être une réjouissance, elle n’était que le reflet de sa triste réalité. Une incapacité de mouvement, il ne pouvait plus descendre les escaliers, aller ouvrir à ses clients en déclin de fréquentation, à ses amis, les irréguliers, et encore moins en ce jour, à Watson. 

Le médecin n’était pas au courant de la situation, il rentra alors persuadé de retrouver Holmes jouant un morceau de violon tout en observant les passants par la fenêtre. Il n’avait pas été interdit de pratiquer sa passion, il lui avait seulement été demandé de se ménager lors de ses enquêtes. Aucun son ne lui parvint lorsqu’il inséra sa clé dans la serrure afin de rentrer chez lui. Il ne s’en inquiéta pas pour le moins du monde, en revanche c’est une fois dans le hall d’entrée, lorsqu’il perçut de léger gémissement que ses sens se mirent en alerte. Il lâcha ses bagages et sa canne pour gravir quatre à quatre les escaliers. 

Son cœur rata un battement, arrivé dans le tournant des marches. Devant lui, le dominant, une figure fantomatique acculée dans un fauteuil, tressautant de sanglots. Ses longs doigts tentaient vainement de cacher son visage. Le militaire eut du mal à retrouver son calme devant toute la détresse de son homme. Il en vint à se demander lequel d’eux deux était le plus mutilé au final. 

“Holmes, laissa-t-il en suspend.

\- Oh mon bon Watson… Bon retour parmi nous, mon vieux! lâcha-t-il en souriant tristement.

\- Quelle affaire vous a laissé dans un tel état ? En valait-elle le coup ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

\- Un jeune garçon introuvable dans le tout Londres. Sa mère m’a contacté, il s’était fait enrôlé dans un trafic d’esclavagisme pour les comptes d’une entreprise fournissant des munitions… Même votre bataillon a reçu lesdites munitions.

\- J’imagine que vous avez fait le nécessaire pour que ces enfants retrouvent leurs familles.

\- Au prix d’une balle perdue, oui.

\- Ce n’est donc pas…

\- Non, ce n’est pas ma scoliose qui s’est dégradée subitement, pensez-vous bien que je me ménageait. Comment avez-vous pu penser une seule seconde qu’une scoliose puisse à ce point se dégrader alors que je vous avais fait une promesse…

\- Allons, n’en parlons plus voulez-vous, le rassura Watson.

\- Et votre claudication ? Il me semble avoir remarqué qu’elle avait empiré.”

Le médecin eut une moue satisfaite en remarquant la perspicacité dont Holmes faisait encore et toujours preuve. Tout n’était pas perdu, quand bien même ses jambes ne lui permettaient plus de se mouvoir, ses bras en revanche c’étaient développés, lui donnant la possibilité encore de se grandir un peu. Son esprit restait vif et à l’affût. 

Il le rejoint en haut des escaliers tandis qu’il était parti dans une tirade dont lui seul avait le secret. Pour la première fois Watson ne lui laissa guère le temps de terminer, il s’empressa de l’embrasser, se délectant de ses lèvres trop longtemps quittées. Le détective fut surpris par tant de fougue puis se laissa aller, puisqu’il en était ainsi entre eux. Si l’un attisait les ardeurs de l’autre, l’autre les adoucissait. 

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que Londres se remettait peu à peu de cette effroyable guerre, les courses hippiques reprirent et les plus fortunés issus de la misère du monde se régalait. Holmes savait que Watson aimait les chevaux et avait donc décidé de l’y emmener. Fort heureusement, il n’y avait aucune marche à gravir. Il accusa le coup des regards de jugements en tout genre. Holmes appris durant ces quelques mois à accepter son fauteuil et accepter que son homme prenne soin de lui, ne serait-ce que sortir et le pousser quand la fatigue se fait trop ressentir. Il ne supportait néanmoins pas le regard des autres. 

La course allait alors commencé, quand on annonça les handicaps donnés aux meilleurs. Le détective se sentit piqué au vif dans sa poitrine et chercha du regard Watson, qui lui souriait tendrement. 

“Ce n’est pas parce qu’un cheval porte un handicap qu’il ne peut pas gagner, dit-il doucement.”

Un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Holmes, une lueur brilla sans fin dans son regard porté à celui qui le faisait encore exister dans ses écrits. Ils iraient bientôt vivre dans le Sussex, dans cette fameuse maison où nulle escalier ne serait là pour lui rappeler sa présente condition. Il en avait besoin, ils en avaient besoin. Il est tout autant difficile pour la personne éclopée, que pour la personne qui l’aime. Ce “handicap” est un partage du quotidien dans un foyer, il devient alors celui de tous.


End file.
